


Adore You

by MVforVictory



Series: Seven is a Lucky Number [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Baking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Massage, Panic Attacks, Stomach Ache, and some kisses, can be seen as Platonic or Non-platonic, hanbin-centric, just Bin getting the cuddles he deserves, one chapter per member, you don’t have to read previous works in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/pseuds/MVforVictory
Summary: A collection of the ficlets I’m writing for the ships hashtag this week on Twitter, as these are posted there too.Mainly an excuse for me to force cuddles and kisses upon Hanbin.Chapter 1 - Cuddle Therapy - Jinhwan may be small, but he’s Hanbin’s stabilityChapter 2 - Sweeter than Sugar - Yunhyeong and Hanbin bake cookies. That’s it.Chapter 3 - Magic Touch - Bobby tries to give Hanbin a little reliefChapter 4 - On your Toes - Donghyuk will always be there for Hanbin to lean onChapter 5 - Freedom - Junhoe offers his help, Hanbin tries to give backChapter 6 - Tummy Troubles - Chanwoo is a good maknae. That’s all have a nice day.





	1. Jinhwan - Cuddle Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tossing this in with the One and Only verse just because that’s where most of these ideas came from, but that doesn’t make O&O necessary to read

One of Jinhwan’s favorite things about Hanbin is just how touchy the younger was. 

He loves how casual the leader would be in sliding a hand around his waist, or slinging an arm over his shoulder. He loves being pulled into Hanbin’s chest with an ear over the steady heartbeat. 

But not only is Hanbin touchy, he was also..._ touchy, _and he didn’t mean in the physical sense. 

Small things could set him off, but usually Hanbin is pretty good at keeping his cool, or at least _ acting _ like it, for long enough to calm himself down. 

He’s gotten better at handling himself with people, and they’ve all noticed, they’re all _ proud._

Hanbin can handle a lot, and Jinhwan looks up to him (literally) for that, but sometimes it just becomes…

_ Too much. _

Too much yet never enough, moments that pass by too quick but too slow, and that’s when Hanbin goes to them. 

So, he’s happy when he’s the one Hanbin seeks out after a particular hard day, dealing with angry photographers and poorly planned photoshoots and lights that _ burn _ after standing under them for too long.

(Maybe happy isn’t the right word…Relieved? He doesn’t like having to just watch Hanbin fall apart, he wants to _ help_.

But sometimes Jinhwan’s help isn’t what he needs, and that’s okay. That’s why there’s seven of them, a family.)

He’s happy it’s him, but he’s also worried. 

Hanbin goes to Yunhyeong when he wants calm. Yunhyeong is a gentle voice and movie nights and warm food. 

He goes to Bobby when he _ needs _ to feel grounded, needs strong arms around his back and raspy words to tether him. 

But he goes to Jinhwan for stability.   


Jinhwan is the longest running constant in his life, and the only one of his hyungs that Hanbin feels like he can take care of, and it _ helps. _

So that’s how they find themselves tangled together in Jinhwan’s bed as soon as they get home, with Hanbin’s arms tight around his body as Jinhwan quietly coaches him into slowing his breathing. 

Hanbin’s good at reading other people, _ too good_, but he was always left floundering when it came to his own emotions. 

Jinhwan has a feeling that Hanbin doesn’t even know why he does this, has a different pull towards each of them based on the mess in his head. 

He also doesn’t always understand what Hanbin’s thinking all the time, that’s Bobby’s job. The other rapper, and Junhoe, are the only ones that understand how Hanbin’s mind works. 

Bobby, from knowing Hanbin so well. Junhoe, just because he _ gets _it. 

Jinhwan’s asked them to explain it to him, to help him understand a bit better, but every time they try he’s left even more confused than before.   


So maybe he doesn’t relate to a lot of what Hanbin is going through, but he can empathize. 

He, himself, is no stranger to sadness, but the difference is Jinhwan is comfortable in his emotions. He knows when the days just seem a bit darker and leaving his bed sounds like too much work, he knows when his bad days are. 

He also knows that being surrounded by the others helps, and is comfortable enough with his bond with them to show the less-than-pretty parts of himself. 

Usually he cries, surprise, but it always makes him feel just that little bit lighter after. 

Hanbin doesn’t do that. You can’t tell him to _ “Just cry, just let it all out and you’ll feel better.” _

No, his body forces out the panic in a different way than Jinhwan’s pushes out the sadness. 

It had terrified Jinhwan in the beginning, and he didn’t want to be a part of it in fear of just being _ useless, _so he let Bobby handle it. 

But Bobby was burning himself out and Jinhwan couldn’t continue to just watch.  


And then he _ had _ to help. He was the only one that could. 

That’s why no one tries to stop Hanbin when he pushes his way into a dorm that he doesn’t live in, rushing to Jinhwan’s room and not quite closing the door behind him. 

Bobby doesn’t say anything, just opens his arms with a sad smile and Jinhwan is grateful. 

Bobby’s hugs are the best. 

He’s sent away with a pat on the back from Junhoe and a _ fighting _ motion from Donghyuk, walking to his bedroom and wondering what he can say, what he _ should _say. 

Turns out he doesn’t really need to say anything. 

Hanbin is curled into himself at the head of Jinhwan’s bed, looking smaller than ever as his shoulders shake from the effort to just _ slow down. _

Jinhwan softly shuts the door before making his way over, the bed dipping slightly under his weight as he takes a seat next to the younger. 

Hanbin doesn’t lift his head up, but Jinhwan does catch the muffled _ “Hyung,” _that falls from his lips. 

“Yeah, Bin. I’m here.”

And that’s all it takes. 

Hanbin looks up at him for just a second before Jinhwan finds himself pulled against the rapper’s body. 

He can feel how his weight is already helping to slow the rapid rise and fall of Hanbin’s chest, but the pounding of his heart is still echoed in Jinhwan’s own. 

“It’s okay,” Jinhwan mumbles out, words slightly muffled, “It’s okay. Just breathe, Bin. Everything will be fine, I promise.”  


It takes a few minutes, but soon the frantic, choking breaths turn into soft and stuttery inhales as Hanbin squeezes his eyes shut. 

Jinhwan can feel where a few tears wet his skin, but knows there won’t be any more. 

He’s surprised his own eyes are dry.   


Some time in the minutes following, their positions reverse. 

Jinhwan finds himself with a face of Hanbin’s fluffy, brown hair as the leader tries to bury into the covers and his chest. 

When did they even end up _ under _ the covers? Jinhwan doesn’t remember.   


“I’m sorry.”

And there it was, Hanbin’s inevitable apology that makes Jinhwan’s heart seize up slightly. 

“Don’t apologize,” Jinhwan gently scolds, “You know you don’t have to apologize.” 

Hanbin only shrugs at him, letting out a sigh that makes it seem as though even keeping up a conversation is too much to handle. 

It probably is. 

So Jinhwan doesn’t try to push one, just keeps one arm wrapped around Hanbin’s back and another carding through his hair. 

  


But to his surprise, Hanbin keeps going. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, and Jinhwan opens his mouth to cut him off but Hanbin continues, “Thank you.”

Jinhwan doesn’t answer yet, just presses a kiss against Hanbin’s hair, right on his temple.

“I love you.”

“I know you do,” Jinhwan whispers, “I love you, too.”

Hanbin sleepily smiles, “I know.”

And that’s it. 

The room falls silent, save for the mix of their quiet breaths and the little snores that fall from Hanbin’s lips, almost silently. 

Jinhwan tightens his grip, making Hanbin let out a small _ huff _ in his sleep as he presses even closer to the eldest. 

Fuck _ anyone _ that says cuddles can’t fix everything. 


	2. Yunhyeong - Sweeter than Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah all six of these are already up on my Twitter but I don’t like not having shit here too (save for the twit aus)
> 
> blah blah expect an update if either Great Expectations or One and Only tomorrow

It’s after filming for Bobby’s episode of iKON TV, when Hanbin and Yunhyeong are alone in the van, that he finally gets to see just how poor the leader was feeling. 

“Everything alright?”

Hanbin gives him a noncommittal shrug, “Yeah, I guess.”

He was better than when they left that morning, but still didn’t look well enough to soothe Yunhyeong’s worries. 

So he doesn’t complain when Hanbin’s head drops onto his shoulder, probably would have plopped into his lap had Yunhyeong not caught him. 

He’s already planning out what to do when they get back. 

They’re gonna bake. 

Yes. Bake. 

Yunhyeong runs through a mental checklist. He knows they have the ingredients as he was planning something for a video, but he is more than willing to sacrifice that if it means making Hanbin feel a bit better.   
  


He has to shake Hanbin awake slightly by the time they get back, and Yumhyeong thanks the driver as he ushers out a sleepy Bin from the van. 

“I’m so tired,” Hanbin complains, just as they enter the building, “I just want to sleep.”

Oh, yeah. He hadn’t really taken that into account. 

Of course, Hanbin would want to sleep. Not bake cookies. 

“What’s that face for?” 

Hanbin has an eyebrow raised when Yunhyeong turns to look at him, and his frown deepens at the dark circles under the leader’s eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” he smiles, hoping to hide the disappointment, “Don’t worry about it.”

It obviously hadn’t worked, as Hanbin only narrows his eyes, “You know, as the leader, it's kind of my job to worry. And you telling me not to worry only makes me more worried. So if you don’t want me to worry, you’d just tell me.”  
  
  


Well, fuck. 

“I was just thinking we could—I don’t know. Make cookies while the others are still gone. Maybe watch a movie.”

To Yunhyeong’s surprise, Hanbin’s face lights up. 

“Do we have hot chocolate?”

“I—Yeah?” Yunhyeong tries to think if he had bought more after Junhoe raided their kitchen, “I’m pretty sure I got some.”

“Let’s do it.”

Hanbin, honest to god, grabs Yunhyeong’s hand to drag them to the elevator, too tired to take the stairs like he usually would. 

But, apparently, not too tired for cookies and hot chocolate. 

“C’mon, hyuuuuuung,” Hanbin whines at him. 

Yunhyeong loves whiny Hanbin, it’s probably his favorite mood of the younger. 

Whiny Hanbin acted like a child, and wasn’t afraid to ask for what he wanted. 

_ “Cocoa, cocoa, cocoa~”  _ Is what Hanbin continues to softly chant while Yunhyeong unlocks the door, the leader racing in as soon as he gets it open. 

“Slow down, Bin-ah. You don’t want to runinto the fridge again, do you?”

Hanbin stops to look at him from the kitchen, giving Yunhyeong a little pout and a minute shake of the head. 

“No…”

“That’s what I thought. Now, help me get all of the ingredients together.”

Yunhyeong starts rattling off everything he could think belonged in chocolate chip cookies, all exhaustion gone from Hanbin’s body as he scrambles to collect everything. 

  
  


Once everything is assembled and Hanbin is once again looking at him with bright eyes, Yunhyeong starts walking him through the steps. 

Oven preheated, he lets Hanbin work the mixer as he stands a bit off to the side, just in case things get out of hand. 

Hanbin wasn’t a fantastic baker, but he could follow directions well enough, which was more than Yunhyeong could say for some of the others. 

(Junhoe. He’s talking about Junhoe.)

“Good job,” he praises when Hanbin looks up at him after he’s done mixing, and it’s just two words but Hanbin gives him the brightest smile Yunhyeong has seen from him in forever. 

So, maybe he lets Hanbin put in a bit more chocolate chips than he would normally add, but Yunhyeong definitely blames that on the fact that he wasn’t paying attention. 

Definitely not smiling fondling from where he was getting down the hot chocolate from the cabinet. 

And then the cookies are in the oven. 

Yunhyeong has Hanbin pick out something to watch while he heats up a mix of milk and water for his cocoa, and just milk for Hanbin’s. 

A few minutes pass in silence, until Hanbin’s voice floats in from the living room. 

“Hyung,” Hanbin calls, “Can we watch My Neighbor Totoro?”

“Sure,” he answers back, checking the cookies to make sure they’re done before pulling them out of the oven to cool. 

Another couple of minutes find the pair together on the couch, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of them and a plate of warm cookies between. 

“You even got mini marshmallows,” Hanbin grins in delight, “You’re the best, hyung.”

“I know,” Yunhyeong easily jokes back, but his chest goes warm at the sight of the pure joy on Hanbin’s face. 

  
  


To no one’s surprise, Hanbin doesn’t even make it 10 minutes into the movie before plastering himself against Yunhyeong’s side. 

He lets Yunhyeong snake an arm around his shoulders, and only gives him a few confused blinks when the vocalist shifts them to be leaning back in the corner of the sectional. 

It’s comfortable and Yunhyeong is warm, so he just goes with it.

It also makes him a hell of a lot sleepier, and Hanbin realizes that, throughout all of the times he’s sat down to watch it, he’s never actually seen the end of this movie. 

He always falls asleep before he can make it to the end, drifting off no matter how hard he tries to stay awake. 

Hanbin almost makes a vow to himself to stay awake this time, but then Yunhyeong’s hand starts combing through his hair and Hanbin gives up on that idea immediately. 

He still tries to fight it, but Yunhyeong is persistent in his actions, nails lightly scratching Hanbin’s scalp as he tries to get him asleep. 

It’s working, that much is obvious with the way Hanbin shifts that little bit closer to him, tossing an arm over Yunhyeong’s stomach as he takes a slow inhale. 

“You’re the best,” Hanbin tells him again, sometime later when Yunhyeong was sure the leader was fast asleep. 

“I know,” Yunhyeong answers the groggy mumble, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You know that, right?”

Hanbin doesn’t answer, actually asleep now that he managed to get those words out that had been  _ so _ important to say, at least to his sleepy brain. 

Yunhyeong doesn’t mind. He’s more than happy with just showing the younger how much he cares. 

Even if it’s through something as simple as hot chocolate and baking cookies. 


	3. Bobby - Magic Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleep bloop double b

“Still bad?”

Hanbin doesn’t move from where he’s face down on the bed, doesn’t make any sound that shows he heard the words, but Bobby knows he isn’t asleep. 

His breathing is too erratic to be asleep, not quite panic but far from the rhythmic pattern Bobby has grown accustomed to hearing. 

The headache had taken the leader out early into their practice that morning, but the only way Hanbin would agree to go home was if the rest of them stayed to finish. 

Leaving Bobby coming home to find Hanbin trying to suffocate himself in his bed. 

Bobby’s bed. 

He’s got Pooh in a near death grip, and Bobby winces at the visible strain on the toy but doesn’t bother to pry it from Hanbin’s white knuckles, not when he knows he’ll be taking its place soon enough. 

Hanbin doesn’t seem very keen on answering any more questions, so Bobby doesn’t bother with them. 

There’s a bottle of aspirin and an open water on the nightstand, so at least Hanbin had enough fucks to give to at least do that. 

Bobby strips off his hoodie, and then the singlet comes off after another thought. Hanbin’s going to want skin contact, so taking his shirt off now would just make it easier. 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Bobby tries to shuffle under the covers without disrupting the younger too much, and settles back against the pillows. 

It takes a couple of minutes, but Hanbin slowly turns to face him. He ends up hugging Bobby’s thigh like a damn pillow, and Bobby would have laughed at him if he didn’t know just how much pain he was probably in. 

So, he doesn’t laugh. But a small smile does stretch across his face as Hanbin nuzzles against his sweats like a cat. 

His little tiger turns into an absolute kitten out of the studio. 

Bobby’s hand finds its way atop Hanbin’s head, just resting in his hair at first, but the younger gives him some sort of whiny growl and he starts carding his fingers through the strands. 

When he looks down, Pooh isn’t being choked anymore, but rather Hanbin has the plushie pressed to his bare chest just under the covers. 

Hanbin lets Bobby switch to rubbing circles into his temples without too much fuss, and then the circles start to trail along his hairline to just behind his ear, down along his jaw. 

Whatever Bobby is doing, it’s working. 

But Hanbin can’t get the full effect laying down like he is. So, without any warning, he finds a way to crawl in between Bobby’s legs without crushing any precious jewels to settle back against the older rapper’s chest. 

Bobby is a little startled at the action, not quite expecting it, but after another little whine he continues with the little circles as Hanbin lets out a content sigh.

“Why didn’t you just come home with me,” Hanbin mumbles, pushing into Bobby’s right hand to hopefully get a little more action on that side, where the pain was just a little worse. 

Bobby laughs, but the sound doesn’t hurt. It’s quiet and soothing and exactly what Hanbin needs. 

“Because a certain leader told me to stay at practice.”

His words make Hanbin squint over at the digital clock on Bobby’s nightstand, “You still left early.”

“Yeah.”

It’s not really an answer, but, then again, Hanbin hadn’t asked a question.

Whatever, thinking hurts. 

A sigh slips out of his mouth as Bobby starts to really dig in. It kind of hurts, but at the same time it’s bringing a relief that Hanbin is so damn desperate for. 

“Your fingers are magic,” he mumbles without even thinking, and it causes Bobby to start giggle uncontrollably. 

Hanbin smacks him on the side, not appreciating how the movement of the elder’s chest is bouncing his head around. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Bobby is quick to whisper an apology, “But, thanks.”

He doesn’t even try to keep the cheekiness from his voice, and Hanbin would have rolled his eyes if he didn’t already know it would have brought him more pain than satisfaction. 

“How about I show you just how good my fingers are?”

Hanbin snorts and slaps Bobby’s side again, but then a moan forces its way past his lips and he can’t be bothered to argue against it. 

Bobby’s fingers are digging into the back of his neck with the  _ perfect  _ amount of pressure, and Hanbin is gone. 

Anytime he lets his anxiety simmer, even if it seems mild, he’s always left with a horrible ache in his neck and shoulders, but Bobby’s fingers continue to smooth out the knots and it’s  _ heaven. _

“Yeah, that feel good?” Bobby says, trying to match the low tone used in every poorly made porn video as a joke. 

Hanbin can’t even be bothered to smack him again, not when he can literally feel the tension bleeding from his body. 

Bobby hits a particularly bad spot, high up on the back of his neck, and Hanbin gasps as flashes of white burst behind his closed eyelids. 

They go away after a few blinks, so he settles back down and squeezes Bobby’s leg to show that he can continue, and continue he does. 

His eyes fall shut once more as Bobby’s fingers slide back into his hair, tightly, but gently, gripping the strands before slowly tugging. 

It kind of hurts, but again Hanbin lets him do it. 

A strange sort of relief spreads through his scalp when Bobby lets go, and Hanbin whines at him until he does it again. 

The second time feels even better. 

Bobby does it a few more times before stopping, not wanting to cross the line from pleasure to pain, to go back to rubbing firm circles behind the younger’s ear, just at the curve of Hanbin’s jaw. 

  
  


Some time later, Hanbin manages to turn himself over once again as he lays almost entirely on top of Bobby. 

It’s good. It’s nice. 

He can hear Bobby’s heart beating under his head and feel every breath the older rapper takes. There’s a hand tangled with his own, and another rubbing along his back and Hanbin thinks that  _ yeah, there’s worse ways to fall asleep.  _

His body feels heavy, but it’s a good heavy. 

Explaining it feels like too much work, so Hanbin just accepts the floaty feeling as Bobby continues to just pet him. 

He can vaguely hear the noises that slip from his own mouth, but there’s little he can do to stop them so her doesn’t even try to. 

Why would he? Bobby’s fingers felt  _ heavenly,  _ and Hanbin wanted him to know that. 

His last conscious thought is, once again, how much he loves Bobby’s fingers. 

  
  


“Hanbin-ah?” Bobby softly falls in question, even if he’s sure Hanbin’s bet out for a solid few minutes, judging by the slow and steady rise on his back under Bobby’s hand. 

His tiger. His kitty. His best friend. His leader. 

His Hanbinnie. 

He likes being able to offer this comfort, as there’s usually not much he can do to help relieve some of the burden from Hanbin’s shoulders. 

Bobby’s not as good with the mental aspects, but he does what he can in offering physical comfort, even if he’s not the biggest fan. 

But there’s very little he won’t do for Hanbin, cuddling sounds like a dream, honestly. 

And it is, Hanbin may run cold but pressed together like this, it’s warm and comfortable and Bobby can’t imagine being anywhere else. 

Maybe, if Hanbin feels better when he wakes up, Bobby will give him a little more  _ magic. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me


	4. Donghyuk - On your toes

“How is it?” Donghyuk asks as he pats the spot on the couch next to him. 

Hanbin grumbles as he limps over, “S’fine,” But the grimace on his face does little to not contradict the words. 

He had rolled his ankle while working on the choreography with Donghyuk. It hadn’t hurt too bad after, but the other dancer forced him the pack up his stuff so they could leave. 

Hanbin didn’t  _ want  _ to, but Donghyuk could be a pretty convincing guy. 

They hadn’t been able to get a driver, not at a time so late, leaving them to walk back to their dorm. 

Hanbin was silent for the entire trip, which was already a red flag, but the slowly forming limp was hard to ignore after just a few minutes. 

So once they finally made it back, Donghyuk nudged Hanbin towards the shower with the promise of coming back up after taking his own. 

Hanbin tried to argue back, but quickly gave up when Donghyuk wouldn’t take  _ no  _ for an answer. 

So he gave in, his ankle was starting to throb anyway, and Hanbin didn’t want to put more pressure on it than he had to, but he also didn’t want to skip showering.   
  


Which is how he found himself tucked into a corner of the sectional, black hair a still-damp mess and the cuff of his sweats rolled above his ankle. 

Now that he’s sitting, the pain is somehow more manageable, but also worse. 

The pressure is gone, leaving a tightness in the joint that Hanbin doesn’t dare try to roll away, made worse with the lack of distraction or something else to focus on. 

“Give,” Donghyuk gestures to Hanbin to lift his leg onto his lap but the leader just stares, “Come on. Let me see it.”

Hanbin reluctantly lets the younger pull his leg up, wincing slightly at even the gentle pressure of Donghyuk’s fingers. 

“It’s starting to swell, but it doesn’t look too bad,” he says, prodding at the area. 

“Hurts like a bitch.”

“Well,” Donghyuk mumbles before deciding not to make a snarky comment, “Maybe we should change that step sequence.”

Hanbin winces again when the prodding turns into Donghyuk moving his ankle around, “Yeah, probably. Unless we want another song where Bobby gives up dancing after the first verse.”

“It’s not that bad…” Donghyuk tries, but they both know he’s lying and break into a fit of giggles. “Hey,” he says again once they’ve calmed down slightly, “I’m gonna grab some ice and painkillers. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Ha,” Hanbin dryly responds, but Donghyuk just sends him a cheeky smile and double finger-guns before walking into the kitchen. 

While he’s left alone, Hanbin’s trying really fucking hard not to think about how this could,  _ would,  _ set them back. 

They were just starting preparations for their next comeback, only needing to change the one sequence of choreo that Hanbin just doesn’t think flows. 

Would they have to delay?

That would mean disappointing fans, and that’s the farthest thing from what Hanbin wants. 

“Hanbin?”

“Yeah?”

Donghyuk takes his seat back, setting a pillow on his lap before resting the leader’s leg on top, “It’s not that bad, I promise. Stay off of it for the rest of this week and you’ll be fine.”

It doesn’t completely rid Hanbin of his worries, but it does help. A lot. 

Donghyuk is the one he trusts the most with injuries, and if the dancer doesn’t think it’s bad enough to delay them, then Hanbin isn’t going to let his anxiety blow things out of proportion. 

“Okay,” is all he responds, accepting the glass of water and two pills the slightly younger male hands him as an ice pack is settled over his ankle. 

“Okay,” Donghyuk repeats, and when Hanbin looks over he finds another cheeky smile pointed in his direction. 

He sends one back, “Fine.”

“Cool.”

“Sweet.”

“Awesome.”

_ “Groovy.” _

“No,” Donghyuk laughs, “No. You did  _ not _ just say groovy.”

“But I did,” Hanbin smiles back, “And what’s so wrong with saying  _ groovy?  _ I think it’s a pretty...snazzy word.”

“Please, no more. You’re starting to sound like Yunhyeong-hyung.”

They’re both caught in a fit of giggles again, and it’s as if by serendipitous timing that both Yunhyeong and Chanwoo walk through the door. 

This only makes the giggles come harder, and Hanbin can feel his face start to ache but it’s so much nicer than the throbbing of his ankle. 

Yunhyeong almost immediately starts fretting over him as Chanwoo sends a sympathetic shrug before sneaking away to his room. 

Hanbin can’t help but smile as Donghyuk starts telling Yunhyeong some incredibly fabricated story about how Hanbin rolled his ankle, and he’s not even listening, but rather watching the shock on the second eldest’s face. 

Instead, Hanbin is focusing on the cheeky glint in Donghyuk’s eyes. A sparkle of mischief that Hanbin can’t help but be envious of. 

He’s only a few months older, but the days feel like years sometimes, and he can’t help but feel a little disconnected with the maknae line. 

But maybe he doesn’t have to envy it. The younger three never hesitate to include him in their shenanigans. 

Always keeping him on his toes. 


	5. Junhoe - Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I forgot I never put the last two up lol
> 
> friendly reminder that these lowkey follow after One and Only for some background info

_ We love it, gather here _

_ You can see a lot of stars in the sky _

_ It doesn’t go with the ordinary world _

_ You don’t know _

Hanbin groans. 

He doesn’t know if likes this part. It sounds stupid in his voice, too whiny and just not right. 

Wrong. It sounds wrong. 

Maybe if he changed the pitch? He could scale it down lower, maybe.

_ Maybe? _

So he tries it. 

Except it still sounds  _ wrong. _

Hanbin let his head fall against the desk. He hates this. 

He hates this song. 

Hanbin lifts his head to skim back over the next part of the song. 

_ You don’t understand _

_ I wanna be free even if I get messed up _

_ I guess I’m still a kid, or maybe I’m a dog _

This section sounds even worse. So he drops his head back down and silently prays that the problem will magically fix itself. 

Hanbin is so fucking close to just scrapping the song when several hard knocks sound throughout the room. 

“Come in,” he groans just loud enough to be heard. 

The door opens and someone walks in, Hanbin is almost positive that’s it’s Junhoe, solely based on the breathing. 

“Hey.”

Is all Junhoe offers as he pulls out the second chair Hanbin has off to the side of the room. 

“Hey,” he repeats, “What’s…up?”

Hanbin snorts, “I’m three seconds away from throwing myself out the window.”

He hears Junhoe suck in a sharp breath and Hanbin sits up and starts to backtrack. 

“I’m joking, I’m just frustrated.”

Junhoe doesn’t look like he found the joke very funny, and he gives Hanbin another searching look before nodding. 

Maybe Hanbin would have to be more aware of the things he says, especially stuff like that, and especially so soon after Bobby told them what happened before their debut. 

“Hey,” Junhoe says for the third time, “What are you working on?”

Hanbin groans, “I think I’m going to call it Freedom? If I don’t trash the file, at least.”

For a while after the  _ incident,  _ Hanbin had been nervous having Junhoe around his music, even though he knows Junhoe never deleted the song. 

It still made him anxious, but Junhoe was doing his best to make up for that. 

“Play it. Let me listen.”

So Hanbin restarts the track, let’s it play through his part and then the next, which will probably become Donghyuk’s. 

He pauses it right before the bridge, “I don’t like how this part sounds, but maybe it’s just because I can’t do it how I want.”

The track starts up again and Hanbin doesn’t try to hide his cringe at his own voice.

“And then I don’t know how to connect that,” Hanbin clicks on a separate segment, “And this.”

Junhoe quietly listens, Hanbin watches his face for any signs of immense disgust but finds none. 

“So?...”

“I really like this,” Junhoe hums, “But I see what you mean about needing something to fix the flow.” He pauses, thinking. “Play the third part again.”

_ You don’t understand _

_ I wanna be free even if I get messed up _

Junhoe sings the line back after Hanbin pauses, changing the cadence of the words ever so slightly and looks to Hanbin for his opinion. 

“Sing that again.”

So Junhoe songs the lines back. And one more time when Hanbin asks again. 

He turns to scribble something in his notebook, Junhoe tries to catch a peak but it’s impossible to read. 

“Sing this. A bit lighter, though.”

_ When things are beautiful, it passes quickly _

_ So just do what you feel _

_ I guess I’m still a kid, or maybe I’m a dog.  _

“I really like that line,” Junhoe says as he points to the first part of the newly inked stanza, “And then it goes into the chorus?”

“Yeah.”

The conversation just sort of naturally dies down, and it’s fine. 

Of all the combinations in their group, Hanbin and Junhoe rely the least on spoken words. 

Hanbin is a firm believer in actions over words, and to Junhoe, the pen is always better. 

He’s in the middle of writing down some random words to try and make an impromptu poem when Hanbin suddenly leans back, and then turns to him with a grin. 

“I think,” he starts, “I think it’s done.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Junhoe urges, “Play it. C’mon.”

Hanbin starts laughing at the younger’s impatience. “Okay, okay. This is how I’m going to split the parts, or something close.”

Junhoe follows along on the paper as the song starts, already the backtrack is noticeably different, and Junhoe likes it. 

Each section has a name scribbled next to it, some scratched out and changed and others with little notes. 

It’s barely legible, but the detail is undeniable. 

“This—This is really good,” Junhoe says once the song has run through, “Like, it just sounds like you.”

“That’s funny,” Hanbin snorts, “Considering it was my least favorite of the tracks.”

“And now?”

“Maybe I hate it a little less,” Hanbin shrugs. 

He turns the Junhoe with a crooked smile. 

“Thanks.”

“But…I didn’t do anything?” Junhoe questions. 

Hanbin’s smile only gets wider before it turns a bit shy, “I—I probably would have deleted the song had you not have shown up.”

“Oh. Well. I’m happy you didn’t.”

“Me too.”

Neither of them are looking at each other, and it feels like it should be awkward but it isn’t. 

Hanbin goes back to fiddling with the overlays and Junhoe returns to his half-thought out poem. 

He’s stuck on a part when Hanbin seems to notice the impatient tapping of the pen on the desk. 

“Show me what you've got so far,” Hanbin says as he leans slightly into Junhoe’s space, “Maybe I can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory)


	6. Chanwoo - Tummy Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this lol

“You look constipated.”

It’s the first thing Chanwoo thinks to say when he sees Hanbin curled in on himself, tucked into a corner of the couch that sat backstage the fanmeeting they just finished. 

Hanbin sends him a pitiful glare, “Go away.”

“No.”

Not listening is kind of Chanwoo’s thing, and (outside of practice or recording) Hanbin usually lets him do what he wants. 

Hanbin may joke about Chanwoo being his son, but Chanwoo often feels like he’s the one parenting Hanbin. 

Oftentimes he’s the one leading the  _ leader  _ through airports, rather than the other way around. Or being the one sent to remind him to eat when Yunhyeong is cooking. 

“Are you actually constipated, or something?”

Hanbin levels him with another glare, this one manages to be a little more convincing than the first. 

He doesn’t hold it for very long, though, and instead he closes his eyes again before tilting his head back.

“Stomach hurts,” is all he says, arms flexing from where they’re wrapped protectively around his middle, and suddenly the pinched look on his face makes sense. 

And this is where Chanwoo usually pulls back, lets one of the others mother Hanbin because he’s not feeling well, as he watches from a safe distance.

But the leader looks so pitiful curled up like this, and Chanwoo almost doesn’t want to leave. 

Plus he has no idea where the others are. 

He ignores Hanbin’s inquisitive look and settles onto the couch next to him.

Hanbin’s socked feet end up tucked under Chanwoo’s thigh, and the leader lets out a quiet sigh and rests his head against his knees again.

“Anxiety?…” Chanwoo questions, making Hanbin’s shoulders tense up like they always do when anyone outright mentions it. 

After a few seconds, they untense, and Hanbin just gives him a little shrug without lifting his head. 

“Dunno,” he mumbles, “Just don’t feel good.”

Chanwoo doesn’t feel like bothering with this clipped conversation he’s found himself in, so instead he pulls his arm back to drape it around Hanbin’s shoulders, the leader still sat facing him. 

One thing leads to another and the next thing Chanwoo knows, Hanbin has shifted himself to be leaning back against the maknae, facing the opposite direction then he was. 

Hanbin doesn’t let Chanwoo’s arm fall, and it ends up resting over where Hanbin’s arms are still wrapped around his stomach. 

It’s like magic, the way Hanbin can turn any position into one perfect for cuddling, even for the less touchy members like the two youngest. 

It’s the perfect amount of contact to appease Hanbin, but also keep Chanwoo from feeling claustrophobic and stuck under the leader. 

“Want a water? Or something else?” Chanwoo asks, Hanbin nods. 

Thankfully he remembers Bobby’s spiel about how cold water will make Hanbin’s chest hurt when he’s anxious, because Chanwoo only has to lean forward to reach his bag. 

He pulls out the room temperature bottle and sits back, arm looping back across Hanbin’s chest which places the water in front of him.

“Thanks,” Hanbin mumbles, grabbing the water to gingerly take a few sips before pausing. 

It seems to settle fine, so he chances another sip before closing the cap to set in on the table. 

He lets out a tiny wince as he leans forward, but Chanwoo catches it anyway. 

He kind of tries to give Hanbin a side hug, but somehow his arm ends up resting on the leader’s knees. 

Hanbin doesn’t waste any time before snatching the maknae’s arm. He pulls it closer to his chest, almost hugging it as he curls up around it.

Well now Chanwoo’s hand is just kind of…left there. So he just starts rubbing it over Hanbin’s side because it seems like the natural thing to do. 

And maybe it is, because Hanbin does actually untense slightly while Chanwoo continues the gentle petting. 

“I’m going to guess that you haven’t been eating right, or as much as you should, again because of the comeback preparations, and today was the first actual meal you’ve eaten in a week.”

“Guilty,” Hanbin shyly mumbles, “My fault, should’ve known it was going to be too heavy.”

Chanwoo shakes his head. For someone so smart, Hanbin could be really dumb, sometimes. 

“Or, you could stop with the whole ‘not eating’ thing.”

“It’s not like I do it on purpose,” Hanbin grumbles, “It’s just stress.”

“Well, you know Yunhyeong will always be willing to make you something different. I promise I’ll work harder to be less of a burden in the future in an effort to minimize your stress,” Chanwoo states. 

He doesn’t get it, but that’s okay. 

“The only time you’re a burden is when you leave your laundry in the dryer,” Hanbin says back, “But, thanks.”

“I can’t make any promises on getting better with the laundry,” Chanwoo gravely mutters, trying to act as if he was in a terse negotiation, “But I can try my best.”

Hanbin smiles, “That’s a lie. We both know you’re going to beg Yunhyeong-hyung to do it for you when we get back.”

“You right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet das all

**Author's Note:**

> twitter saw them first 🤪🤪 find me [here](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory)


End file.
